Malware is any software used to disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information, or gain access to private assets residing in computer systems. This can lead to the malware creator or other unauthorized parties gaining access to the computer system and private information stored on the computer system being compromised. Malware includes computer viruses, worms, trojan horses, spyware, adware, key loggers, and other malicious programs. These programs can appear in the form of computerized code, scripts, and other software.
Software, such as, for example, anti-virus, anti-spyware, anti-malware and firewalls, are depended upon by computer users for protecting against malware and other malicious attacks. These types of protective software also help to identify malware attacks and take protective actions in response to identification of a malware attack.